rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Man Pearson
Old Man Pearson is a cranky old one binome that runs Pearson's Data Dump in Mainframe. Mr. Pearson used to be a Code Master of great power and reputation named Talon. During his time with the Guild, Talon deleted many people, and the Code Master's Guild gave him titles, such as "Talon the Dispatcher" and "High Talon of the Seventh Brotherhood". Talon finally decided that he couldn't live with the life of a killer anymore and went to Mainframe, in the days before it was connected to the Net, when its Twin City was still intact. He went to Phong and requested sanctuary, swearing never to harm another living thing again. Phong agreed and was sworn to secrecy. Afterwards Talon was given a PID so he could assume an ordinary working life in the city. Mr. Pearson hates people bothering him, particularly children that would come to his dump looking for cool items to play with. He also doesn't like emotional scenes, saying they make him sick. Usually he leaves telling everyone else to go away. Megabyte regularly sent his troops to Pearson's Data Dump to rummage through the garbage for anything valuable that may have been accidentally thrown out. Hack and Slash held Mr. Pearson while Megabyte interrogated him asking if he was holding out information about valuables he'd found. Code Masters hate Viruses and thus Pearson refused to cooperate, even out of fear. Megabyte did end up finding an old UNFORMAT Command that Mr. Pearson neglected to tell him about. Before Megabyte could leave with the UNFORMAT Command Frisket ate it and ran away. (In the Belly of the Beast) Mr. Pearson was amongst the binomes that Dot Matrix was trying to free from Megabyte's control. She had gathered their PIDs and was going to get them to the Principal Office, but they fell into enemy hands. Dot did find a way to get the file back while using a stolen ABC to free a small group of binomes, including Mr. Pearson. (Identity Crisis, Part 2) Soon a Code Master named Lens came looking for the great Talon in Mainframe to challenge him. Since Phong denied the existence of Talon in Mainframe and no one else knew anything Lens began to tear the city apart to find him. Enzo Matrix accidentally stumbled across Mr. Pearson's old Gibson Coil Pike and tried to convince him to come forward to save Mainframe. Mr. Pearson refused because he couldn't bear to kill another living thing. When Bob failed to defeat Lens Mr. Pearson finally came forward and confronted Lens. However, Pearson broke his own Pike and told the younger Code Master that he quit the guild long ago. Lens was prepared to delete the old binome, but several Mainframers protected Mr. Pearson, and Lens finally agreed and left, saying he would tell the Guild that Code Master Talon was no more. (High Code) After the Viral Wars, Mainframe began to crash. Mr. Pearson was the last person to give out and come to the Principal Office. The only reason he finally came was because AndrAIa paralyzed him with her claws. (System Crash) As the city collapsed, Mr. Pearson was seen in the Principal Office sharing a drink with Mr. Mitchell, Binky, Algernon and the pirates of the Saucy Mare. (End Prog) During Megabyte's return, a group of neo-virals loyal to the virus held a rally outside the Principal Office. Mr. Pearson joined in a small group of citizens that stood against the neo-virals, booing them each time they would cheer for their old master. A group of CPU guards had to stand between to two groups to keep the peace. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline seen by Dot Matrix, Megabyte had taken over the city, naming it Megaframe. Mr. Pearson was seen near Nibble's Diner, spraying unflattering graffiti of Megabyte on a wall. He, and his helper, were quickly arrested by an ABC tank. (Identity Crisis, Part 2) References *Old Man Pearson's name is taken from ReBoot Co-creator and Executive Creative Consultant, Ian Pearson. *It is unknown if Old Man Pearson was a binome when he was a Code Master, or if he looked more like Lens. Category:Binomes Category:Code Master Category:ReBoot characters Category:Males Category:One Binomes